bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heiya Shonin
Heiya Shonin '(lit, Japanease for Merchant in the Valley, 平野の商人, Heiya no shōnin) is a human girl that has obtained spiritual abilities upon being exposed to spiritual energy in the past, from the city of Hiroshima, Japan. Appearance The appearance of Heiya Shonin is that of a young girl in her younger teens, or lower twenties. Being thin and un-muscled. Heiya has long brown hair, reaching down to slightly below her shoulder, bangs going across her forehead. Pale blue eyes gaze out in thought, with plain white skin. Wearing hair-bands or ribbons in her hair, Heiya perfers to keep it in a pony-tail, usually on the side, or letting the hair flow free. Clothes worn of all kinds, her favorites being skirts, or plain light blue jeans. T-shirts of various kind worn. Personality Heiya's major good personality traits are: Kindness, honesty, and randomness. Her bad traits being; Manipulative, greedy, and easily disturbed from events. Being kind to others that treated her the same, Heiya offers a listening ear, and advice whenever needed for a good friend. Honest even to a brutal stance, Heiya will tell a person what she is thinking if asked, but chooses to keep some things a mystery, or hides them as such. Random, being a fun quality, Heiya hates to bore, or be bored, and she thrives on giving a laugh or creating a smile. Her darker traits of manipulation being a sinister feel, Heiya has been known in her past from time to time to do certain things or dealings in hopes to gain what she wants in return, by other under-handing the person involved, or just to the extent to get what she desires. Greedy, Heiya loves the idea of money, and earning a living. This goes to her past, and her ambition. Despite her psuedo-calm mood, Heiya is easily knocked off emotional balance, and feels horrible or stressed whenever something goes unaccording to plan. History Being born to a family of two parents, and the first of two, Heiya was brought into a life where she was restricted, to be guided by rules and punished when she did something wrong; which could be many things. As she grew up, Heiya was taught to be polite, and was raised as most children. Her life had sent her to be a private-schooler, and she wished to dive into the world of arts, music, photography, and writing. Growing up, people mis-trusted her for the smallest things, but some people looked through this and became her friend. Soon after, her parents and her moved from the mainland of Japan to Hiroshima. She sought to find a newlife, but this went unchecked, and Heiya found herself caught up in the wrong crowd for a short time. Making her way out of it was challanging, but she did. Still; it was too late, her parents wouldn't trust her as they used to. Sick of the way things were going, Heiya kept a positive outlook and moved, going to an Art Institute in Hiroshima. It wasn't long before the Haruo and Mareado family made her way to the Human World. On her way from the college, Heiya was inside a building that occured during a battle between the families and Borracho Mareado. This exposure lead to her becoming spiritually aware, and she would soon find out about her powers... Synopsis Fear Training Arc ''Heiya has always wanted more then a normal life. Maybe in the following years, she'll obtain that? The Conscentious Objector Abilities '''Kaosu Riron: (lit, Japanease for Chaos Theory, カオス理論) After being exposed to spiritual energy from certain individuals, Heiya has since then obtained her powers. These powers have been forged from her chaotic nature, expanding to give her assorted abilities. This spiritual power takes itself in the manifestation of a series of tattoo's on the whole of her upper body, only visible while in use, glowing a deep yellow. The focus of the abilities are attributed to radiation, from many sources, including that of burns and many others. Some even being side-effects to wane the foe down. *'Hakike': (lit, Japanease for Nausea, 吐き気) By activating the gutteral area of Kaosu Riron, Heiya can draw the sorrowing effects of her own body, and create and then send the impulse towards her enemies, or around her. When struck, the enemies began. The sense of vertigo follows, then strong urges to vomit or fall down from the dizziness, along with motion making the afflicted feel even worse. *'Hirō': (lit, Japanease for Fatigue, 疲労) By activating the upper regions of her tattoos of Kaosu Riron, located on her breast, over the heart. When this is done, Heiya can send out a mist of spiritual power that makes the foe slowly begin to feel more tired and exhausted, lacking energy. And as the foe(s) continue to do more, the harsher the fatigue becomes. *'Tei Chi-Sū': (lit, Japanease for Low Blood Count, 低血数) Heiya activates Kaosu Riron, the tattoos located on both sides of her heart, on other side beside the tattoo where Hiro ''is activated. When she does so, Heiya can form energy onto her palms and over hands. Once she does so, whenever she strikes an enemy with her palms/finger-tips, she decimates the enemies blood level count by a significant amount. Destroying white blood cells and platelets, making the foe weaker, and causing them to die by blood-loss with too many blows taken. *'Nen'eki': (lit, Japanease for Mucous, 粘液) To use this ability, Kaosu Riron must activate by the tatoo's underneath her throat. These glyphs bring about the effect. Once she does so, Heiya forms a glowing energy on her hands, and she iniates the technique opon hitting the upper body. This begins to cause the mucuous membranes in the opponent's throat and mouth to begin to redden, and inflame. Once done, the enemy is forced to spit or regurgetate the mucous from their system. The longer her hold on the enemy, the worse the effect, as mucous membranes also exist in the bowels and near the lungs. Their body will begin to lack defenses against the air going in the throat, and oxygen as it distributes itself among the body, making the enemy feel pain everytime they breath, including hoarse throat and dryness of the body. *'Akusesarī-sen': (lit, Japanease for Accessory Glands, アクセサリー腺) By doing use the same tattoo's involved while using ''Nen'eki, ''Heiya calls upon the opposite effect once a hold is formed. This reproduces and multiplies the amount of mucuous membranes, causing the opponent's throat and lungs to flood with fluids, causing them to drown in their own bodily saliva. *'Soshiki Namida': (lit, Japanease for Tissue Tears, 組織涙) When Heiya activates the tattoo's of Kaosu Riron directly on both tops of her shoulders, Heiya causes an energy to build in her throat, acting as either a gasous form, or as ashen dust. This is the second ability that Heiya can duplicate constantly, as she can ''Tei Chi-Su. ''Heiya can launch this gasous or ashen fallout out to her enemy. This attack causes the enemy's skin tissue to tear and rip, eating away at it. This damage, without the aid of regeneration or spiritual healing, is not capable of being repaired by physical means, as the radiation is highly consistant, and the struck area's never trully gain their physical defense again, making this both a long-lasting and painful attack. '''Shinohai': (lit, Japanease for Nuclear Fallout, 死の灰) is the other set of spiritual abilities. These tattoo's being the same as Kaosu Riron, ''but glowing a deep purple. These abilities are more focused on offensive techniques. More direct, explosive, combustable, and with the aid of Nuclear attributes. These set of abilities; were obtained from Tereya Haruo, while the other abilities of ''Kaosu Riron were obtained from Tristeza Desgaste in their battle with an Arrancar. *'Bakuhatsu': (lit, Japanease for Explosion, 爆発) Is the first ability, and most common of Heiya's technique, the area of her Tattoo's glowing on her ribs. Being a simple aspect, Heiya can cause a single heated atom to ignite, and detonate, hitting hundreds of other nearby atoms, causing minature shrapnel to combust, sending out low-levels of exploding radiation. This radiation causes burns, and acts as a normal explosion, but causes the wounds to heal slower then the average. Heiya gives no sign of charging this attack, and is near-instanteous. The explosions go from orange, red, yellow, to purple. *'Uchi-Yabi': (lit, Japanease for Implosion, 内破) Being the opposite of an explosion, Heiya activates the Tattoo's near her gut. Heiya tightens and increases the pressure output of energy and matter. This brings about a force of collapse. The implosions are deadly enough to devour an entire building, crushing it into a tiny condensed tin-can, and then compacting it into non-existance. She can do this on a larger scale, and can counter attacks with it, but over-exessive use can tire Heiya quickly. *'Furasshu Shitsumei': (lit, Japanease for Flash Blindness, フラッシュ失明) By activating the Tattoo's located directly on the top of her spine, Heiya focuses thermal and radioactive energy on her hands. When ever she claps both her hands together, or sends out a lash of her limbs, Heiya can send out a condensed wave of radiation and thermal energy. This heat primary is used for blinding generated light, and eyes that are open when she commences with the Flash-bang ''are badly damaged, frying the retinas, causing temporarily blindness, increased exposure can blind the foe permanently, destorying the nerves between the ocular veins. *'Kōgi no Arashi': (lit, Japanease for Firestorm, 抗議の嵐) To activate this technique, Heiya uses the Tattoo's of ''Shinohai, ''located directly on the base of her spine. When Heiya uses this technique, she fuels her mouth or hands with thermo-nuclear energies. When she does this, it appears in the basic form of a Cero, but takes the form of mist-looking flames, the color varying from red to purple. Heiya can unleash this powerful thermo-nuclear energy out in a single blast, a deadly firestorm of radioacive proportions. Any dry object near the blast-zone will instantly catch fire, igniting into flames. The damage is much higher at closer ranges, and the energies diminsh over length, making this a more close-medium ranged attack. Any metal or plastic being worn or in the open will melt, and occassionally scaled into the foe's skin, making Zanpakuto's hard to wield while Heiya has this technique. *'Denji Parusu': (lit, Japanease for Electromagnetic Pulse, 電磁パルス) By using the spiritual Tattoo's from ''Shinohai ''located at the top of her palms, Heiya charges Electromagnetic surges on to her whole body, when she does this, she can create an Electromagnetic Pulse that can shut down all technology within a 20 mile radius. A more offensive use is to tighten and constrict the Electromagnetic energies to her finger tips, and lunge/toss/fire them towards her foes in arcs of deadly condensed lightning. The electric energy high enough to burn and electrocute enemies, and the magnetic forces involved can damage metals; the combined force together at point-blank can kill an Adjuchas level Hollow/Arrancar, and can shut down brain function if a head shot is aquired. *'Osen': (lit, Japanease for Contamination, 汚染) Is the second to last technique of ''Shirohai's ''ability list. By activating the Tattoo's on the side of her thigh, Heiya produces a high amount of radioactive energy around her body, essentially becomeing a minature reactor. This is used for defensive means as she can melt physical objects that come within a 10 foot range with passive automatic precision, hopefully destroying it before it can reach her body, this also works against a soul's body. For spiritual attacks, this can not protect her. *'Merutodaun': (lit, Japanease for Meltdown, メルトダウン) This technique is limited to when Heiya is in extreme distress, or in dire consequences; such as: About to die, panic, or a fail-safe to protect herself from harm or death. By activating all her Tattoo's of ''Shinohai and Kaosu Riron, ''Heiya gathers all her spiritual energy, and converting it into each aspect of a Nuclear Bomb. The build-up of the blast varying on how long she charges, or the distress felt, Heiya has used this technique once, when she first unlocked her powers... the explosion detonated from her body took out a major chunk Utashinai, a large japanease city. Kyōfu no Kyōfu ''Fear of Fears (lit, Japanease, 恐怖の恐怖) is the name of the spiritual beings that reside and give birth to the powers of the markings of Shinohai and Kaosu Rinon. Due to their creation being wrought about by Hollows, the spiritual 'parasites' attempt to stay true to their parent roles, and attempt to devour and siphon off their host; that being Heiya. Whenever the parasites attempt to take control of Heiya, several abilities become accessed to her, as well as her form slowly changing into one that more fits their desires. Transformation Whenever Heiya is deeply immersed in fear, or in deep panic, her abilities will go out of control. But with the longer resistance of the fear, and the longer she begins to feel these emotions, and the longer she has these powers; the more the 'parasites' will try to take over. And when they successfully do, her form will begin to shift to their liking. This form will take on the appearance of a very malefic and twisted being; one more quirked to it's insanity and madness. Her hair going unruly, rolling down her back and infront of her eyes, lips taking on a tart black, flesh going a pale deathly white. Her skin going a starch sickly white. Her finger nails will elongate and curve to further fit it's new purpose of inflicting suffering to it's enemies. With brutal manevolence, the creatures will take single unity of the girl's body, and morph it into a nightmarish spirit. The tattoo's burn an 'HS' into her left shoulder, emblazoning it's initials of: Horror-Suffering. Nothing more true could be for when these creatures have free power. Abilities Along with her previous abilities at their disposal, Kyofu Heiya will gain a new set of abilities, much like a Resurreccion to an Arrancar or Hollow Mask would give to a Visored. The downside of this form, is that it disables her body's natural asset to heal itself. *''Kunō'': (lit, Japanease for Anguish, 苦悩) is the central ability of Kyofu Heiya. It allows her add radioactive components to her long claws, creating a searing burning sensation, along with tearing apart the cells of the flesh. Heated up to a high amount, they can mottle the enemies physique, and tear through higher level defenses, along with the innate nature to eat away at the spiritual compositions; this however, taking longer then through physical ones. *''Mīfīdo'': (lit, Japanease for Feed Me, 飼う私) is the secondary ability of Kyofu Heiya. It allows her sent out a blast of toxic waste that will act as a corrosive acid, eating and tearing away at the enemies defenses. As a secondary trait to this ability, it can also be used in reverse, by physically eating a spiritual attack, she may regenerate her wounds and further her own spiritual reserves. Relationships Melina Herselia Melina Herselia having met Heiya during the events that entailed her powers being revealed, and the nuclear incident. A soft spot had formed for the girl, as Heiya had no one left, and she would be hunted down as a monster, or as a freak of nature by the human governments. Heiya sees Melina in a sisterhood role. Quotes Trivia *Heiya is based heavily off of my personality, and the events in her life are similiar to my own. *Heiya's goal is: To find her place. *Heiya's themesong is: 21st Century Digital Girl by Groove Coverage, and Good Girls Go Bad, by Cobra Starship. *Her fight song is: Free Loader, by Dave Darell. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Character